


Of Bad Decisions and Cursed Dildos

by humanveil



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: The Devil hands Rick something other than a microscope.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greyflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyflesh/gifts).



> i have no explanation for this

All things considered, a cursed dildo was pretty tame.

If he were honest, he’d expected something better. Something a bit more surprising, a bit more damaging. After all, he _was_ dealing with the Devil.

But this is what he’d got, and, looking down at the box the Devil had handed him, he supposes it could be worse. There is no mistaking the item for what it is, and he’s thankful that the Devil had at least thought to keep it in the inconspicuous box. Summer remaining oblivious was in both of their best interests.

There’s a number of things he could do with it. He could use the information to ruin the Devil’s business, or even use the curse for his own personal gain. He could also do nothing, play dumb and let the Devil think that he hadn’t picked up on what was _really_ going on.

Or, he could take it and do what the Devil had intended for him to do.

Not much of a competition, really. The third option was by far the most intriguing.

*

He waits until late afternoon before using it. It’s of a good quality; the crimson silicone a solid weight in his hand. Rick handles it for a moment, inspecting it closely, running his fingers over the light ridges. It’s long and maybe not as thick as he’d like, but it’s still a nice product.

He doesn’t bother taking his time when he prepares himself, slick fingers working their way inside his hole with practiced ease. He had long since discarded the careful movements of his youth; sometimes even prefers it harsh.  

He expects to feel the curse kick in immediately, to be hit with that insatiable need that could very well drive him insane, but there’s nothing, at first. Not a damn thing.

He continues to use it, slides the rubber into himself and swears under his breath. As he starts up a consistent rhythm, the desire in the pit of his stomach grows, the pleasure sweeping through his veins.

It takes a moment, but he eventually feels the change. The shift is subtle, growing slowly with every twist of his hand. But it’s impossible to not notice, to not feel the change from mildly aroused to desperate.

He slows down once he knows it’s kicked in, looks around to see the time, and then stops entirely.

There is, after all, a next step to the Devil’s plan.

*

The Devil has a smug look on his face when he enters the shop, a mischievous glint in his eye. Summer had left not ten minutes ago, picked up by Beth on her way home. Rick had watched from outside, waiting impatiently until he could safely go in.

The curse has well and truly taken over his body now. He feels nothing but burning arousal; his cock hard and straining against his pants, the bludge covered by his usual lab coat.

The Devil looks to Rick when he enters, all faux politeness and professionalism. “Ah, Mr. Sanchez,” he says, voice tinged with mirth; like it’s all some sort of inside joke. “I trust your item was… satisfactory.”

Rick doesn’t bother with the act, just barges past the store’s main room and into the Devil’s office. The Devil follows, like Rick had known he would.

“Well?”

“A dildo?” Rick starts. “You’re the Devil, and the best you—you’ve got is a fucking dildo?”

The Devil tugs at his outer jacket, top lip curling in displeasure. “Excuse me?”

Rick ignores him, continuing on like he hadn’t spoken at all. “Not even the killing doll? Or, or the microscope? I expected something a little more creative than a dildo. Especially one with such a—such a lame curse.”

The Devil raises a brow, looking at Rick with slight surprise. “You figured out the curse?”

Rick snorts, burps; smiles like whole thing is just a joke between friends. “It wasn’t like it was _hard_ ,” he exclaims. “A dildo that won’t satisfy you? That’ll, that’ll leave you aching for the real thing, until you get it? That’s not even an original idea.”

The Devil sighs, tugs at his blazer again. “You didn’t use it?” he asks, voice flat. He almost sounds disappointed.

Rick smiles again – that know it all smile that let people know he knew something they didn’t, the one that only ever seemed to piss people off. “’Course I did.”

The Devil pauses, face changing from irritation to wonder. “You did?”

Rick nods, leans against the Devil’s desk. “Do you always use that trick?” he asks, letting out a burp and wiping his mouth. “Not a fan of—of—of foreplay? Fuck ‘em and chuck ‘em, huh? Sca— scared you can’t get any without your fake, little cursed dic—”

The Devil cuts him off, moving towards him in a few swift steps and pushing him onto the desk. Rick goes willingly, turning over on to his stomach when the Devil prompts him; allows for his lab coat to be stripped away.

The Devil doesn’t play around. He undoes Rick’s belt with a flick of his hand, pulling it from his pants and letting it drop to the floor. Next comes Rick’s pants, the fly undone in one quick movement, the fabric pushed to his mid-thigh.

The curse makes Rick pliant, makes him more responsive than he may have usually been. Each of the Devil’s touches are met with low groans, with quick twitches of his body that let the Devil know he’s ready for more.

There’s rustling behind him as the Devil undoes his own pants, and then Rick feels the head of a cock brush against his already prepared hole. The Devil isn’t gentle; he isn’t as considerate as he’d originally seemed. He pushes into Rick with one quick movement, gives the other man a moment to adjust, and then starts a steady pace – slow movements at first, ones that grow consistently quicker.

“Oh yeah,” Rick eggs him on, voice amused even through the arousal. “Whaddya wanna be called, huh? Satan? The Devil? Lu—Lucifer?”

The Devil doesn’t respond, just tangles his hand in Rick’s hair and presses his face into the wood of the desk. He fucks him harder, fucks the words right out of his mouth until the only noises he can make are illegible moans; mixes between _please_ and _yeah_ and _oh fuck, right there_.   

Rick holds on to either side of the desk, fingers curling over the edges as he tries to keep himself steady. His cock rubs against the wood with each of the Devil’s thrusts, a painful friction that brings him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm. Behind him, the Devil is losing control too; his hands clutching at Rick’s bony body, sharp fingernails digging into the skin and leaving marks that will last for more than a few days.

Rick had come prepared, and the curse enhances the feeling of it all, so it doesn’t last long. The Devil pounds into him, sets his nerves on fire with every movement, with every press to his prostate. Rick tries to make it last just that bit more, but when an arm curls around his torso, and when fingers wrap around the head of his cock, he can’t hold back.

He comes with a shout, with taunting words and a low, loud groan. Come splutters his stomach, his shirt, the Devil’s hand and desk. Rick doesn’t pay it any attention, just presses back to the Devil’s thrusts until he, too, is shouting in pleasure; sharp teeth biting down on Rick’s neck in a futile attempt to smother the noise.

For a moment they just lay there, sweaty and breathing heavily, stinking with the stench of sex. When the Devil pulls away from him, Rick can feel the uncomfortable slide of come as it trickles down his thigh and onto his pants, staining the fabric.

He waits until he’s captured his breath to move, pulling his pants back up and rolling onto his back. He looks up at the Devil; watches while he regains his composure, tries to make himself look presentable again.

“I’m keeping the dildo,” Rick says, finally pushing himself into an upright posistion. “A few other things, too.”

The Devil simply sighs.


End file.
